canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Irken Invader Zim
Zim is an Irken and the title character from the Nickelodeon Studios' TV series of the same name. About him Zim is a humanoid alien with a big head, green skin, big and solid single-colored pink eyes, brown antennae that bend back at the ends at a sharp and simple perpendicular angle, a long, segmented, and almost worm-like tongue, white-colored human-like teeth with a barely-perceptible pinkish tinge, three-fingered hands, two-toed feet, a small and elongated body with a human-like skeletal structure, and has a light gray hemispherical-shaped shell-like device with pink spots grafted to his spine. This device is known as a PAK, and it a handy auto-reset that will reactivate if he suffers a fatal injury. His human diguise is simply a pair of contact lenses that give his eyes a human appearance, and a bouffant wig that covers his antennae, and he explains that his skin color and lack of ears is a skin condition. However, the humans are too oblivious to recognize that he is an extraterrestrial visitor. He is naïve, psychotic, overzealous, narcissistic, megalomaniacal,brash, arrogant, overconfident, has a self-absorbed nature, and is willing to go to ridiculous lengths to please his leaders. Zim wanted to go on a mission, so Red and Purple sent him to "invade" Earth, but they really did this just to get rid of him. There he met an eccentric young human boy named Dib Membrane, who had been determined to stop Zim from conquering Earth and expose him as an alien. Zim already an adult and is older than any living human being on planet Earth, because his definitive age is 159 in Earth years. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's media, Zim was raised by Tallest Purple behind Tallest Red's back, and Zim was sent to Earth because Purple had wanted to see if all types of life would be able to live on planet Earth because he sees planet earth as a beautiful planet. When he arrived on Earth, Zim met a young boy named Dib Membrane, who was an alien/paranormal coffee-loving fanboy who wanted to befriend the irken, and with the help of Dib's sister, Gaz, they became friends. Zim is positive, and pretty much loving everything about Earth. About 12 years ago, Zim married Gaz, and he has two children with his wife: a daughter named Jina and a son named Rentaro. He also taught his children to read and write in the human language. When Jina and Rentaro were babies, Zim was always rocking them gently in his arms while softly whistling "Hush, Little Baby" as his method of getting them to fall asleep. Zim is around the same height as the average human. Family Zim's family members are: Gaz Membrane (wife) Jina (daughter) Rentaro (son) Dib Membrane (brother-in-law) Tak (sister-in-law) Jotaro (nephew) Reyenia (niece) Friends Enemies The gallery of pictures Baby Zim.png Zim 2.png Zim 3.png Trivia Zim is able to whistle, as seen in "The Girl Who Cried Gnome," "The Nightmare Begins" and "The Wettening." In the Japanese and Latin American dubs of the show, Zim is voiced by a woman. They are Nao Nagasawa in the Japanese dub, and Magda Giner in the Spanish dub. In the latter, his Spanish voice actress's voice is pitched down to sound more male in initial episodes. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Green characters Category:Alien races Category:Irkens Category:Former villains Category:Protagonists